mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks — sequel filmu „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”, którego premiera odbyła się 27 września 2014 roku. W filmie przedstawiony jest pojedynek zespołów na konkursie talentów w liceum Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki będą musiały się zmierzyć z zespołem Adagio Dazzle – Dazzlings. Krótki opis Liceum Canterlot ma być gospodarzem muzycznego wydarzenia, na którym ma zagrać zespół The Rainbooms, w skład którego wchodzą Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Fluttershy. Do szkoły przybywa inny dziewczęcy zespół – The Dazzlings – który przekonuje wszystkich, by zmienić przyjazny koncert w pojedynek zespołów. Z czasem (teraz już dobra) Sunset Shimmer odkrywa, iż przyjezdni muzycy to nie zwyczajne dziewczyny i że mają one niecne plany, które wykraczają poza zdobycie tytułu najlepszego zespołu w szkole. The Rainbooms z pomocą Sunset Shimmer wysyłają wiadomość do Twilight Sparkle z równoległego świata, aby pomogła im w rzuceniu muzycznego kontrzaklęcia i w wygraniu pojedynku, od którego zależy los całego liceum.Opis filmu wraz z listą amerykańskich kin, które go wyświetlają Fabuła szczegółowa Prolog Pewnego wieczora z pewnej kawiarni dobiega odgłos jakiegoś śpiewu oraz kłótnie klienteli. To trójka dziewczyn: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk śpiewa, a za pomocą magicznych amuletów pobiera jakąś energię od zgromadzonych ludzi. Przeklinają swój los, kiedyś bowiem mieszkały w Equestrii, ale zostały wygnane i teraz mogą sobie pozwolić na to, co jest jedynie ochłapami magii w porównaniu z bogactwem mocy equestriańskich kucyków. Rozmowa w końcu przeradza się w kłótnie, po tym jak Aria rzuciła niepochlebny komentarz o Sonacie, która nie zrozumiała sarkastycznego komentarza Adagio. TD w kawiarni..png|The Dazzlings w kawiarni. Uwagę Adagio zwraca niespodziewany blask za oknem. Wybiega na zewnątrz, by ujrzeć w oddali tęczowy wir, który właśnie pokonywał Sunset Shimmer w formie demona. Adagio oznajmia swoim niedomyślnym towarzyszkom, że to była equestriańska magia, której poszukują. Aria wyraża początkowo swoje wątpliwości co do jej wniosków, ale i tak ostatecznie przystaje na plan zdobycia większej mocy, która sprawi, że wszyscy będą je podziwiać. Adagio jest niezadowolona z pobytu w świecie ludzi.png|Adagio jest bardzo niezadowolona z pobytu w świecie ludzi. Agagio widzi Eqestriańską magię.png|Adagio zauważa equestriańską magię. Adagio wybiega z kawiarni, podczas gdy Aria i Sonata wychodzą w spokoju.png|Adagio wybiega z kawiarni, podczas gdy Aria i Sonata wychodzą w spokoju. Przygotowania do Mane Event thumb|Zawstydzona Sunset. Wszyscy uczniowie Szkoły w Canterlocie zebrali się w hali gimnastycznej, aby przygotować plakaty na temat nadchodzącego wydarzenia w ich szkole. Widzimy Ligę przygotowującą swój plakat przy użyciu farb, do której nagle podchodzi Sunset Shimmer. Z jej zachowania oraz stosunku do innych uczniów możemy wywnioskować, że dziewczęta dotrzymały obietnicy danej Twilight i nauczyły ją, co to przyjaźń. Niestety, próba pomocy Lidze przez Sunset Shimmer nie idzie po jej myśli, tak więc odkłada wzięty wcześniej pędzel i podchodzi do swoich pięciu przyjaciółek - Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity oraz Fluttershy. Dziewczęta pokazują Sunset plakat przygotowany przez nie na Mane Event, który pachnie jak ciasto, ponieważ Pinkie użyła do niego lukru zamiast kleju. W tym momencie do hali wchodzi Dyrektor Celestia oraz Luna i powiadamiają wszystkich, jak bardzo się cieszą, że tak wiele uczniów pragnie wziąć udział w imprezie, aby zebrać pieniądze na wszystkie pozalekcyjne zajęcia w szkole, dodając, że będzie to jedno z najbardziej ekscytujących wydarzeń w ich szkole od czasu Jesiennego Balu. Po tych słowach wszyscy obecni na sali uczniowie z niechęcią spoglądają na Sunset Shimmer, która ze wstydu próbuje się ukryć przed wszystkimi, chowając głowę w ręce. Próba The Rainbooms W jednej z sal odbywa próby zespół The Rainbooms, w którego skład wchodzą: Rainbow Dash jako gitarzystka oraz główna wokalistka, Pinkie Pie w roli perkusistki, Rarity grająca na gitarze klawiszowej, Applejack z gitarą basową oraz Fluttershy grającą na tamburynie. W trakcie rozmowy, Sunset Shimmer, która oglądała próbę zespołu, mówi dziewczynom, że nigdy nie naprawi swojej reputacji, dodając po wzmiance Fluttershy o Jesiennym Balu, że zmieniła się wtedy w szalejącego demona. Chwilę później Rarity dodaje, że one wszystkie jej wybaczyły, oraz że może na nie liczyć. Po krótkiej rozmowie The Rainbooms zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę Radość ogromną dziś mamy, w której mówią, jak bardzo Jesienny Bal zbliżył je wszystkie do siebie. W trakcie śpiewania bohaterkom wyrastają kucykowe uszy, a włosy przedłużają się na kształt ogona, za to Rainbow oraz Fluttershy dodatkowo pojawiają się skrzydła. W trakcie piosenki widzimy, że po Jesiennym Balu w szkole bardzo dużo się zmieniło. Wszystkie grupy dogadują się ze sobą, pomagają sobie oraz są wobec siebie miłe. Widzimy również, że Sunset Shimmer bardzo podoba się piosenka śpiewana przez jej przyjaciółki, co pokazuje klaszcząc czy też uśmiechając się od momentu rozpoczęcia piosenki. Gdy tylko The Rainbooms kończą śpiewać, ich długie włosy, uszy i skrzydła znikają. Dziewczęta zaczynają zastanawiać się, dlaczego się tak dzieje. W pewnym momencie Rainbow Dash wtrąca, że to nieistotne, skoro sprawia dzięki temu jej zespół jest niezwykły. Rarity odkłada swój keytar, pytając Rainbow, dlaczego uważa, że to jej zespół. Odpowiada ona, że to właśnie ona wpadła na pomysł założenia zespołu, oraz że to ona jest główną gitarzystką oraz wokalistką. Nagle do sali wchodzi Flash Sentry, chwaląc dziewczyny, że brzmią bardzo dobrze, na co Rainbow Dash odpowiada, że wciąż pracują nad tym, bo Rarity troszkę spóźnia się w drugiej zwrotce, za to Applejack cały czas powinna poprawić swoje solo na basówce, lecz zapewnia go, że dopracują to na czas, po czym Rarity oraz Applejack patrzą na gitarzystkę z pogardą. Flash pyta dziewczyn, czy może nie wpadła do nich dziewczyna spoza miasta skoro w szkole odbywa się taka impreza. Niestety, Applejack mówi mu, że nie wydaje im się, aby Twilight wróciła do nich w najbliższym czasie. Chłopak odpowiada, że chciał się tylko zapytać, po czym wychodzi z sali jeszcze raz chwaląc dziewczyny ich świetnego brzmienia. Rarity uważa, że Flash jest zakochany po uszy w Twilight, zapominając, że obok niej siedzi Sunset Shimmer będąca jego byłą dziewczyną. Natychmiast ją przeprasza, zapewniając, że zawsze zapomina, że byli oni niegdyś parą. Sunset wyznaje, że tak naprawdę była z nim tylko dla popularności, dodając że stara ona była okropna. Dziewczęta, chcąc pocieszyć dziewczynę, mówią jej, że najważniejsze jest to, że się zmieniła. Przerywa im dochodzący z głośnika głos wicedyrektor Luny proszącej Sunset Shimmer, aby udała się do głównego holu. Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna wyjaśnia przyjaciółkom iż zgłosiła się, aby oprowadzić nowe uczennice po szkole, aby pokazać się im ze swojej dobrej strony, nim usłyszą wszystkie rzeczy o tym, co działo się wcześniej. Gdy dziewczyna wyszła z sali, Fluttershy poprosiła Rainbow, aby zaśpiewały teraz jedną z jej piosenek, lecz ta uznaje, że muszą teraz wykonać piosenkę Ja najlepsza jestem tu. EG RR The Rainbooms w piosence Better Than Ever.png|The Rainbooms śpiewające piosenkę Radość ogromną dziś mamy Nowe Uczennice Sunset zrobiła to co miała: zjawiła się w głównym holu, gdzie czekały na nią trzy dziewczyny: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk oraz Aria Blaze. Sunset zaczęła oprowadzać je po Liceum Canterlot, zapewniając je, że na pewno pokochają to miejsce, na co Adagio odpowiedziała jej, że sądzą że jest w tym miejscu coś magicznego. Podczas dalszej wycieczki po szkole, Sunset nagle pokazuje dziewczynom jeden z plakatów stworzony na Mane Event. Opowiada im troszkę o tym wydarzeniu oraz zapewnia, że dyrektor Celestia na pewno pozwoli im wziąć udział, jeśli są zainteresowane. Sonata niechcący wyjawia, że śpiewają praktycznie cały czas, bo w ten sposób zmuszają ludzi do robienia tego, czego chcą. Adagio udało się jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji, uciszając Sonatę oraz tłumacząc, że to świetna okazja do poznania innych uczniów. Wtedy dochodzi do sprzeczki Arii oraz Sonaty, po tym jak fioletowowłosa dziewczyna mówi, że Sonata na pewno by to powiedziała, gdyby nie była tą gorszą. Adagio przeprasza Sunset za dziewczyny. Wtedy Sunset komplementuje ich ładne naszyjniki. Gdy chce jednego dotknąć, Adagio w ruchu obronnym łapie ją za rękę, mówiąc, że są one dla nich bardzo ważne i nie chcą, żeby coś się z nimi stało. Zacznijmy Bitwę! W szkolnej stołówce, do stolika, przy którym siedzą The Rainbooms, dosiada się zaniepokojona Sunset Shimmer. Gdy Applejack pyta ją, jak poszło oprowadzanie, ta odpowiada, że nowe dziewczyny zachowują się wobec niej bardzo dziwnie. Zaczyna obawiać się, że dowiedziały się już od kogoś, co zrobiła na Jesiennym Balu. Dziewczęta próbują pocieszyć Sunset Shimmer, mówiąc, że być może to nie o to chodzi. Tymczasem przed drzwiami na stołówkę rozmawia trójka nowych dziewczyn. Adagio z wielką pewnością siebie mówi dziewczynom, że to chwila, na którą wszystkie czekały od bardzo dawna. Sonata nagle pyta się czy chodzi jej o obiad, na co Adagio która najwyraźniej uznała Sonatę za żałosną, próbuje uświadomić jej, że chodzi o odzyskanie ich equestriańskiej magii. Dodaje ona, że ich głosy są już na tyle potężne, że mogą sprawić, aby inni chcieli czegoś tak ważnego, że zaczną o to walczyć. Po chwili znudzona Aria uznaje że zrobią coś, co robią zawsze i uznaje plan Adagio za nudny. Zdenerwowana Adagio dodaje, że magia, którą zaraz mają zdobyć, sprawi, że będą mogły zmusić cały świat do robienia tego, czego chcą. Gdy Sonata pyta się, czy pójdą na obiad już po wszystkim, żadna na to nie reaguje, a jedynie dochodzi do małej sprzeczki pomiędzy Adagio a Arią o to, za kim pójdą. Adagio otwiera energicznie drzwi i wraz ze swoimi pomocnicami rozpoczyna piosenkę Niech będzie bitwa. Z początku wszyscy uczniowie patrzą na nie ze zdziwieniem, grupa jednak się tym nie przejmuje i tak oto w piosence zachęcają uczniów do zmienienia Mane Event w bitwę zespołów. Mówią uczniom, że mała rywalizacja nie jest zła, oraz że każdy z nich może ją wygrać. Schlebiają uczniom, przekonując, że każdy z nich może okazać się zwycięzcą. W końcu dochodzi do tego, że wszyscy uczniowie, prócz The Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer, zaczynają się kłócić, a Adagio, Aria oraz Sonata mogą pożywić się ich negatywną energią. W jednym z momentów kłótni, Adagio nagle zaczynają świecić oczy na zielony kolor. Podczas gdy wszyscy się kłócą, trójka śpiewa, The Rainbooms oraz Sunset wciąż patrzą zdziwione na to, co się dzieje. Już po piosence, Pinkie Pie dodaję że już rozumie, w jaki sposób są dziwne. Rozmowa przy stoliku.png|Rozmowa dziewczyn przy stoliku w stołówce. The Dazzlings używają amuletów do zahipnotyzowania uczniów w stołówce.png|The Dazzlings używają amuletów do zahipnotyzowania uczniów. 435.PNG|Dazzlings śpiewają piosenkę Niech będzie bitwa i hipnotyzują uczniów. Zmiana na bitwę zespołów The Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer postanowiły powiadomić dyrekcję szkoły o tym, co wydarzyło się na stołówce. Przy okazji Applejack przez przypadek rzuca nietaktowne słowa o Sunset, mówiąc, że ostatnie czego potrzeba, to kolejna impreza szkolna zrujnowana przez osoby pragnące władać światem. Oczywiście Sunset nie jest zła na Applejack i od razu jej za to wybacza, lecz ze smutkiem w głosie. Dyrekcja sceptycznie odnosi się do rewelacji, że Adagio, Sonata oraz Aria używają czarnej magii. Okazuje się dziewczęta, że przyszły one do ich gabinetu wcześniej, aby zapisać się na wydarzenie szkolne i najwyraźniej przypodobały się dyrekcji. Wicedyrektor Luna uznaje, że to po prostu Sunset Shimmer chce, aby ktoś inny wypadł na szkolnego złoczyńcę, aby to, co stało się na Jesiennym Balu, stało się przestarzałą plotką. Przyjaciółki wciąż starają się udowodnić, że te dziewczyny używają czarnej magii. Mówią, że widziały, co się stało na stołówce, lecz dyrekcja uważa, że boją się one, że The Dazzlings, jak zwą siebie nowo przybyłe dziewczyny, skradną ich sławę. Dyrekcja także uległa hipnotycznej magii ich śpiewu, przez co Mane Event został bitwą zespołów. EG RR Dyrekcja pod wpływem zaklęcia The Dazzlings.png|Zaczarowana Dyrekcja. Zawiadomienie Equestrii Przy pomniku, który pełni również funkcję portalu do świata kucyków, dziewczęta zastanawiają się, jak to się stało że dobrały się już do dyrekcji szkoły. Ich siódemka jest najwyraźniej jedynymi dziewczynami w szkole, które nie poddały się zaklęciu Dazzlings. Uznają one że były chronione przez coś, co mogło mieć związek z ogonami, uszami oraz skrzydłami pojawiającymi się, gdy grają muzykę. Po raz kolejny zostaje przez nie wspomniana Sunset Shimmer, gdy była na Jesiennym Balu. Fluttershy dochodzi do wniosku, że gdy Twilight była w ich świecie, zostawiła po sobie odrobinę magii, która uaktywnia się tylko, gdy grają muzykę. Zaczynają one się martwić, że nie mają jak się skontaktować z Twilight, aby pokonać The Dazzlings. Nagle Sunset Shimmer wpada na pomysł, jak mogą wysłać jej wiadomość. Sunset po chwili przeglądania swojej szkolnej szafki pokazuje dziewczynom książkę z jej znaczkiem na okładce. Wyjaśnia, że dostała ją od Księżniczki Celestii, kiedy jeszcze była jej uczennicą, i że gdy napisała coś w swojej książce, pojawiało się to w innej, należącej do Księżniczki Celestii. Dzięki temu ona mogła by powiadomić Księżniczkę Celestię, a ona Księżniczkę Twilight. Sunset Shimmer bez wahania zabiera się za pisanie do władczyni Equestrii. Tymczasem w zamku Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle w Ponyville w Equestrii trwają porządki przy przeprowadzce. Do głównej komnaty zamkowej wchodzi jeden z pomocników księżniczki, który przywiózł książki od Księżniczki Celestii. Twilight otwiera książkę i odkrywa w niej wiadomość od Sunset Shimmer, opisującą ich problemy w Canterlot High. Wyciąga ona na stół inną książkę, mówiąc, że według niej, nowe dziewczyny to syreny. Pinkie Pie przyznaje, że nie ma pojęcia czym są syreny, Twilight odpowiada, że syreny były pięknymi, lecz niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami, które swoją muzyką mogą uaktywnić swoją moc. Niestety, aby to zrobić, musiały się pożywić negatywnymi emocjami oraz nieufnością innych. Im więcej tej energii zbiorą, tym potężniejsze stają się ich głosy. Gdy były one jeszcze w Equestrii, mogłyby podbić tak ją całą, lecz Starswirl Brodaty nie pozwolił na to i zesłał je do świata, gdzie myślał, że ich magia nie będzie działać. Kucyki zaczynają zastanawiać się, skoro Starswirl zesłał je tam wieki temu, dlaczego dopiero teraz zaczynają uaktywniać swoje moce, ale żadna z nich nie jest w stanie tego wyjaśnić. Nie wiedzą też, jak Twilight ma się dostać do ich świata. Pinkie Pie sugeruje, że połączenie między światami nie jest kompletnie zerwane, bo przecie wiadomość jakoś dotarła do Equestrii. Podsuwa to pomysł Twilight, aby przebudowywać portal do świata ludzi i uruchomić go dzięki magii zawartej w książce. Już po wszystkim, zadowolone kucyki pytają Twilight, czy mogły by tym razem jej towarzyszyć, lecz ta odpowiada że sprawy pogmatwały by się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby w szkole pojawiły się po dwie sztuki ich samych. Po pożegnaniu, Twilight wraz ze Spikiem wskakują w portal do innego świata. EG RR Portal ponownie otwarty..png|Otwarcie portalu przez Twilight. Z powrotem w szkole W tym czasie uczennice szkoły w Canterlot wciąż czekają na Twilight. Malują paznokcie, grają w karty oraz czytają książki. W pewnym momencie Rainbow Dash zaczyna wątpić w to, że ktoś im przyjdzie z pomocą. Jak na zawołanie, tuż po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania Twilight oraz Spike wypadają z portalu. Przyjaciółki od razu ucieszyły się, gdy tylko ich zobaczyły. Sunset Shimmer chcą pokazać Twilight, że się zmieniła, pomaga jej wstać, jednak ta przyjmuje jej pomoc z pewną dozą nieufności. Reszta przyjaciółek podbiega, by przytulić dawno niewidzianą przyjaciółkę, która powiadamia je o tym, że ma złe wieści odnośnie nowych uczennic. Dziewczęta postanawiają porozmawiać w kawiarni. Rarity natychmiast mówi, że wszystkie mają tyle do obgadania. Applejack zaczyna od powiedzenia Twilight że pewien gitarzysta o nią pytał, na co ta szybko i radośnie pyta się, czy był to Flash Sentry. Rarity prosi księżniczkę, aby opowiedziała im coś o jej świecie, na co Spike odpowiada, że otrzymała tytuł Księżniczki Przyjaźni. Sunset Shimmer wtrąca, że jak widać naprawdę jest ważną uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii. Gdy tylko Rarity dowiaduje się, że Twilight ma swój własny zamek, od razu wykrzykuje to ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili zwyczajnej rozmowy, Rainbow pokazuje Twilight, jak podczas ich gry na instrumentach wyrastają im uszy, ogony i skrzydła. Twilight uważa, że mogą użyć mocy, która została tu, kiedy ostatnio była w tym świecie, aby pokonać Sunset Shimmer w formie przerażającego demona. Sunset przywykła już do tego, że często wspomina się o tym, co się stało na Jesiennym Balu i nie żywi urazy. Po krótkiej rozmowie Twilight pyta dziewczyny, gdzie mogą być teraz The Dazzlings. Pinkie Pie wspomina o imprezie zapoznawczej dla uczestników Bitwy Zespołów. thumb|Coś poszło nie tak... Dziewczęta udają się do szkoły na Bitwę Zespołów. Widzimy wyraźnie, że uczniowie nie darzą się już takim zaufaniem. The Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer jak na razie czekają, aż w hali zjawią się The Dazzlings. Gdy Flash Sentry chce pójść po więcej ponczu, przypadkowo wpada na Twilight Sparkle. Oboje się czerwienią, za to Twilight stara się wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego tu jest, bez mówienia o tym, kim są The Dazzlings. Nagle w sali pojawiają się wspomniane dziewczyny. Rainbow zwraca uwagę Twilight na właśnie przybyłe dziewczyny, rzucając w nią kawałkiem czekolady. Adagio sarkastycznie mówi o tym, jakie to straszne, że wszyscy są przeciwko sobie. Sonata jest pewna, że to przez poncz z za dużą ilością soku winogronowego. Adagio tłumaczy swojej mało zorientowanej towarzyszce, że to przez nie, a nie poncz, choć Aria dodaje, że on i tak jest ohydny, czym wywołuje kolejną kłótnię z Sonatą. Podczas rozmowy The Dazzlings nagle wtrąca się Twilight, która mówi, iż dopilnują, aby Bitwa Zespołów się nie odbyła. Dziewczyny łapią się za ręce po czym Twilight krzyczy donośnie „Przyjaźń to Magia!”, ale niestety, nic się nie dzieje. Twilight oraz Rainbow zastanawiają się, dlaczego to nie poskutkowało. Wszyscy uczniowie patrzą ze zdziwieniem na główną szóstkę, a Adagio podburza zgromadzonych, stwierdzając, że zespołowi Raimbooms wydaje się, że już i tak wygrali bitwę. W tym momencie wszyscy pozostali uczniowie zaczynają kłócić się o to, kto okaże się zwyciężcą. The Dazzlings pożywiają się negatywnymi emocjami uczniów, za to The Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer wychodzą zaniepokojone z sali. Adagio mówi, że znalazły to czego szukały, ale Sonata pokazuje, że nie bardzo wie, o co jej chodzi. Zażenowana Aria jedynie zasłania dłonią twarz, za to Adagio wyjaśnia, że wszyscy poddali się ich zaklęciu, prócz tych dziewczyn, gdyż są one wyjątkowe. Plany pokonania The Dazzlings Siódemka przyjaciółek naradza się, dlaczego nic nie poszło tak jak wcześniej. Sunset zaczyna podejrzewać, że wtedy użyły mocy korony którą miała na sobie. Według niej, skoro The Dazzlings aktywują swoje moce śpiewem, może one powinny zrobić to samo. Twilight przyznaje jej poniekąd rację i dodaje, że aby je pokonać muszą użyć magicznego kontrzaklęcia, które usłyszałaby cała szkoła, do czego idealna okazja będzie na bitwie zespołów. Rarity proponuje, aby Twilight została nową członkinią zespołu. Najlepszą rolą wydaje się rola głównej wokalistki i choć spotyka się to z pewnymi protestami Rainbow, wszystkie ostatecznie przystają na tę propozycję. Mimo, że Twilight nie zna żadnego magicznego kontrzaklęcia, zapewnia dziewczyny że napisze je na czas. Twilight i Spike już mieli kierować się do szkolnej biblioteki, aby tak jak ostatnio spędzić w niej noc, ale Pinkie nie zgadza się na to i organizuje piżama party w jej domu. W domu Pinkie Pie dziewczęta zajmowały się różnymi rzeczami: grały w gry wideo, dodawały wpisy o sobie w internecie, robiły wspólne zdjęcia i ogólnie dobrze bawiły. Twilight jednak postanowiła, że już teraz zajmie się pisaniem kontrzaklęcia, przy okazji dziękując Fluttershy za pożyczenie jej zeszytu oraz chwali ją za to, jakie piosenki napisała dla Rainbooms. Podczas ich rozmowy nagle do drzwi dzwoni dzwonek, co oznacza że przyjechała pizza. Wszystkie dziewczyny prócz Twilight szybko pobiegły aby jej skosztować, za to Twilight dalej pisała. W nocy Twilight, zamiast spać tak jak jej przyjaciółki, pisała zaklęcie. Siedziała w kuchni, myśląc nad zeszytem, kiedy nagle pojawia się obok niej Sunset Shimmer, która najwyraźniej chciała się jedynie czegoś napić lub przekąsić. Rozmawiają chwilę o tym jak wszyscy mają wysokie oczekiwania wobec Twilight, a Sunset zazdrości jej, że wszyscy oczekują od niej, że zrobi coś dobrego, a nie że zacznie sprawiać innym problemy. Twilight odpowiada, że to, iż ktoś czegoś od kogoś oczekuje, nie znaczy, że to zrobi, chcąc zarazem pocieszyć Sunset jak i wyrazić niepewność we własne możliwości. Nagle pojawia się Maud Pie – starsza siostra Pinkie Pie. Mówi ona tylko, że Głaz, czyli jej kamyk, był głodny po czym zsypuje na całą masę chrupek. Sunset ze strachem w oczach podchodzi do Twilight, a gdy Maud wraca do pokoju, obie dziwią się, jak to możliwe, że Maud jest siostrą Pinkie. Odchodząc, Sunset Shimmer wyraża pewność, że Twilight da sobie radę. Zostaje jeszcze na chwilę zatrzymana przez Twilight, która chciała coś jej powiedzieć, ale po chwili rozmyśla się. Zmiana planów Rankiem, w garażu Applejack, dziewczyny próbują zagrać nową piosenkę napisaną przez Twilight, ale rezultaty są daleko niezadowalające, wręcz nie da się tego słuchać. Rainbow chciałaby podkręcić piosenkę swoimi popisami, a Rarity proponuje zrobić przerwę na wypróbowanie kostiumów, jednak Applejack sceptycznie odnosi się do obydwu pomysłów. Wtem Sunset zwraca uwagę, że zostało im tylko piętnaście minut do stawienia się na bitwie zespołów. Niestety nie mogą zagrać niedokończonego zaklęcia, ponieważ Dazzlings odkryłyby ich plany i próbowały je pokrzyżować. Aby kupić więcej czasu, wpadają na pomysł, aby wziąć udział w konkursie na serio swoimi dotychczasowymi piosenkami i zagrają kontrzaklęcie, jak tylko będzie gotowe – jeśli to konieczne, nawet dopiero w samym finale. Początek bitwy – pierwsza runda Wstępne kwalifikacje rozpoczynają się przemówieniem dyrekcji w którym podkreślają, że może być tylko jeden zwycięzca. Prowokuje to do kolejnych kłótni wśród uczniów, wyzwalając negatywne emocje, będące kolejną pożywką dla syren. Choć nie mogą jeszcze dobrać się do magii Rainbooms, już obmyślają subtelniejszy plan, mający pchnąć je w złym kierunku, wykorzystując do tego osoby będące już pod ich kontrolą. thumb|Rap Snipsa i Snailsa. Do pojedynku stanęli między innymi Snips i Snails ze swoją wątpliwej jakości rapową popisówą, na koniec wykonując nawet popularny gest upuszczenia mikrofonów. Podczas niej Snips przez nieuwagę używa słowa "orange" na końcu jednego z wersów, choć to słowo jest znane z tego, że praktycznie z niczym się nie rymuje, jednak Snails "ratuje" sytuację, dokańczając rym słowem… "orange", oczywiście kompletnie niepasującym do kontekstu. Większość widzów jest albo zażenowana, albo z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech, chociaż Pinkie i Sonacie najwyraźniej się podoba. W końcu przychodzi kolej na Rainbooms. Rarity przychodzi nieco później, za to w kostiumie z metalowymi zdobieniami, w końcu nie chce wyglądać byle jak przed tak wielką publicznością. Twilight jeszcze upomina dziewczyny, aby nie przesadziły z daniem czadu, żeby syreny nie dowiedziały się o drzemiącej w nich magii. Rozpoczynają piosenkę Ogon w ruch. Zespół Photo Finish oraz Snips i Snails nie próżnują w tym czasie i wdrapują się na rusztowanie, by sabotować występ. Przy pomocy magnesów podczepiają się do rękawów stroju Rarity i bawią się nią jak żywą marionetką oraz wykorzystują reflektor, aby zmusić strachliwą Fluttershy do ucieczki przed nim po całej scenie. Pinkie próbuje podkręcić pokaz przy pomocy armatki do konfetti, które przeszkadza nieco Rainbow, a nawet przypadkiem doprowadza do chwilowego zakrztuszenia Twilight. Rarity wybucha płaczem, gdy pod koniec piosenki ciągłe szarpanie za rękawy doprowadza do ich urwania. Po występie dziewczyny wytykają sobie popełnione błędy, choć Sunset je uspokaja, że i tak były lepsze od reszty zespołów i powinny dostać się do kolejnego etapu. Cała szóstka wybiera się w jakieś ustronne miejsce, gdzie będą mogły poćwiczyć swoją najważniejszą piosenkę - zaklęcie. Twilight, jak to ma już w zwyczaju, wpada na Flasha Sentry'ego, rzucając ich zwyczajowe powiedzonko na takie okazje. Jednak Flash wcale nie jest zadowolony ze spotkania. Opanowany zaklęciem syren, ma jej za złe, że występuje w konkurencyjnym zespole oraz wywołuje u niej łzy, gdy uderza w jej pewność siebie. Dazzlings, widząc to, są zadowolone tak dobrym dla nich obrotem spraw. W drodze na scenę staje przed nimi Sunset Shimmer, która ostrzega je, że nie ujdzie im to na sucho. Syreny jednak nie odpuszczają łatwo, wypominając jej dawne występki, podając to jako prawdopodobny powód, dla którego nie została wzięta do zespołu. Runda eliminacyjna W końcu przyszła pora na bardziej ekscytującą część programu. Każdy z zespołów stawał naprzeciwko innego w pojedynku. Zwycięzca przechodził dalej, a przegrany odpadał z rywalizacji. Czterema najlepszymi zespołami były Dazzlings, Rainbooms, Trixie and the Illusions oraz zespół prowadzony przez Flasha. Ten ostatni został jako pierwszy wyeliminowany w półfinale przez syreny. Drugim półfinałowym pojedynkiem miał odbyć się między Rainbooms a Trixie. Jako że kontrzaklęcie nie było jeszcze gotowe pomimo nieustannego udoskonalania w przerwach między występami, znów musieli walczyć o zwycięstwo, jeśli chcieli mieć jakieś szanse na pokonanie zła. Tuż przed występem spotkali się z konkurentką, oskarżającą ich o nieuczciwą przewagę w postaci gościnnego, magicznego członka. Rainbow zaczyna przechwalać się swoimi umiejętnościami nie mniej niż jej rozmówczyni, a jako piosenkę na półfinał wybiera Ja najlepsza jestem tu. Nie podoba się to zbytnio reszcie zespołu, ale starają się to tolerować. Podczas występu Rainbow daje czadu trochę za bardzo i nieomal doprowadza do swojej transformacji. Sunset Shimmer szybko interweniuje, powalając gitarzystkę na ziemię, lecz także jednocześnie przerywając przedwcześnie występ. Tłum, nie znając całej sytuacji, szykanuje Sunset, sądząc, że wróciła do starych nawyków. Dziewczyny po tej porażce zaczynają już tracić nadzieje na wypędzenie syren. Dyrekcja ogłasza w końcu werdykt drugiego półfinałowego pojedynku. Rainbooms zostają ogłoszeni zwycięzcami ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, w tym samych zainteresowanych. Bardzo możliwe, że to Dazzlings maczały w tym palce. Z drugiej strony namawiają one Trixie, aby uniemożliwiła fizyczne stawienie się Rainbooms, aby mogła wystąpić w finale w charakterze zastępstwa. Dzień finału Wielki finał pojedynku zespołów na muszli koncertowej miał się odbyć dopiero następnego dnia wieczorem po półfinale. Rainbooms rozstawiali swój sprzęt na scenie, zastanawiając się nad tym, jakim cudem udało im się zakwalifikować do finału. Pojawia się też pokonana Trixie wraz ze swoim zespołem, i otwierając zapadnię, więżą swoje byłe konkurentki w magazynie pod sceną. Spike, widząc to, pobiegł szukać pomocy. Owemu zdarzeniu przyglądały się również syreny. Znaczenie metaforycznego komentarza Adagio na ten temat uciekło jednak Sonacie, wywołując w swoich towarzyszkach zwyczajowe reakcje. Nastał wieczór, czas finału. Rainbooms nadal nie wydostali się z pułapki, więc zespół Trixie musiał je zastąpić. Dziewczyny zaczynają mieć już dość egocentryzmu Rainbow Dash, a Applejack przebieranek Rarity. Mało tego, pomimo wysiłków, zaklęcie Twilight i tak nie było gotowe do zagrania. Negatywna energia zaczyna się kumulować wokół nich, a syreny z radością ją pochłaniają. W porę przerywa to Sunset, uświadamiając je, że to wszystko zaczęło się od małych problemów, które skumulowały się z czasem. Dziewczyny godzą się ze sobą. Z pomocą przychodzi także Spike, przyprowadzając DJ Pon-3, jedyną (dzięki stale noszonym słuchawkom) niezahipnotyzowaną osobę w szkolę. Rainbow już nie nazywa Rainbooms jej zespołem, tylko ich zespołem, a Applejack zgadza się na to, żeby Rarity zajęła się ich garderobą. Postanawiają zagrać jedną z piosenek napisaną przez Fluttershy. Bitwa Zespołów Gdy Dazzlings rozpoczynają śpiewać piosenkę Finałowy show, Rainbooms są już przygotowane: mają na sobie stroje zaprojektowane przez Rarity oraz wiedzą, jaką piosenkę zaśpiewają. Rainbow zaczyna zastanawiać się, jak chcą zaśpiewać głośniej niż Dazzlings, będąc daleko od nich. Wtedy pojawia się DJ Pon-3, jadąca swoim samochodem, który nagle zmienia się w zestaw świateł, głośników oraz laserów. Dazzlings nadal śpiewają na scenie, kiedy nagle okazuje się, że ich magia jest na tyle silna, że mogą również stać się hybrydą człowieka oraz kucyka. Wyrastają im kucykowe uszy oraz ogony. Wyróżniają je również przezroczyste skrzydła. W tym momencie Rainbooms zaczynają śpiewać swoją piosenkę, podczas której również wyrastają im uszy, skrzydła oraz ogony. W odróżnieniu od innych momentów, gdy je im wyrastają, otrzymują one również kolorowe pasemka na włosach. Dazzlings, uznając, że The Rainbooms chcą zmienić to w prawdziwą bitwę zespołów, kontynuują swoją piosenkę, gdy nagle Adagio zaczynają świecić się na czerwono oczy oraz amulet. Z naszyjników Dazzlings wyskakują syreny, jakimi były w Equestrii, które zaczynają atakować Rainbooms. Mimo wszystko Rainbooms udaje się odepchnąć atak syren za pomocą magii swoich instrumentów. Gdy Twilight chce odeprzeć samotnie atak wszystkich syren, nie udaje się to jej, po czym wypada z jej rąk mikrofon, który wpada prosto pod nogi Sunset Shimmer. Twilight mówi, że potrzebują jej pomocy, na co dziewczyna zdejmuje kurtkę i zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę. Mówi w niej, że Dazzlings nigdy nie pokonają magii przyjaźni, po czym pomaga Rainbooms wstać po ataku syren. Chwilę potem Rainbooms przyłączają się do Sunset Shimmer, dzięki czemu zdejmują zaklęcie rzucone przez The Dazzlings. Wtedy też Sunset Shimmer otrzymuje kucykowy ogon oraz uszy. Wtedy do chmur wlatuje stworzona przez Rainbooms tęcza, która tworzy niebieskiego, wielkiego alikorna, który pokonuje The Dazzlings, syreny, oraz niszczy ich amulety. Po wszystkim Adagio bierze szczątki amuletu w rękę i wraz z Dazzlings stara się śpiewać. Niestety bez tych amuletów nie są w stanie tego robić, więc uciekają ze szkoły. Po ich ucieczce Sunset dodaje, że już rozumie do czego służyły im te amulety, po czym Twilight dodaje, że bez nich nie mogły używać magii i że są teraz zwyczajnymi nastolatkami. Nagle na scenę wlatuje Flash Sentry, który obejmuje Twilight, mówiąc, że Rainbooms są świetne. Dziewczęta śmieją się, po czym Trixie wlatuje pomiędzy Twilight a Flasha i mówi, że mimo iż pokonały Dazzlings, to nigdy nie będą miały takich umiejętności aby pokonać ją. Wtedy też znika, lecz Pinkie orientuje się, że cały czas jest w zasięgu widoku. Rainbow mówi, że gdy Twilight wróci do Equestrii, będą potrzebowały kogoś, kto pomoże Fluttershy z wokalami pomocniczymi, po czym Sunset prezentuje im swoje niesamowite umiejętności gry na gitarze, na co Rainbow odpowiada, że muszą się nad tym zastanowić, po czym wszystkie przytulają Sunset Shimmer. EG RR The Rainbooms po przemianie..png|The Rainbooms w trakcie piosenki Finałowy show EG RR Sunset Shimmer po przemianie..png|Sunset wyrastają uszy i długi kucyk DSC02795.JPG DSC03300.JPG Epilog Dziewczyny żegnają się Twilight, która musi wracać do swych obowiązków, i z jej asystentem Spike'iem, ale wiedzą, że może do nich wrócić w każdej chwili w razie potrzeby. Sunset została pełnoprawnym członkiem zespołu. Podczas przygotowania do próby zespołu w swoim dzienniku pisze list do księżniczki Twilight, w którym zapowiada, że w ten sposób od czasu do czasu zamierza prosić o porady w sprawach przyjaźni. Gdy kończy, gra z resztą kapeli piosenkę Jestem tęczą. Tymczasem, gdzieś indziej, jakaś dziewczyna do złudzenia podobna do Twilight Sparkle w jakimś dziwnym laboratorium nabiera przekonania, że w Liceum Canterlot dzieje się coś dziwnego. Odpowiada jej jedynie szczekanie psa o imieniu Spike. Fragmenty i trailery filmu right|250px Gdy skończyły się specjalne animowane klipy promocyjne, Hasbro zaczęło promować film prawdziwymi fragmentami z filmu. Pierwsze z nich zostały pokazane na San Diego Comic Con 2014 – były to piosenka Niech będzie bitwa oraz trailer filmu widoczny po prawej. right|250px 18 sierpnia 2014 na kanale YouTube Hasbro został opublikowany pierwszy fragment filmu niebędący piosenką lub specjalnie zmontowanym trailerem. Pokazane są w nim Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk wysysające energię z kłócących się w restauracji ludzi. Najwyraźniej zostały wygnane z Equestrii, a pożywiać się muszą negatywnymi emocjami. Wtem Adagio zauważa na horyzoncie jakiś dziwny tęczowy blask – prawdopodobnie promień wytworzony przez Elementy Harmonii, by pokonać Sunset Shimmer pod koniec wydarzeń z pierwszego filmu. Adagio dochodzi do słusznego wniosku, że to musi być equestriańska magia i zamierza ją wykorzystać do własnych celów. right|250px 25 sierpnia 2014 (według czasu YouTube'a, w Polsce był już 26 sierpnia) opublikowano kolejny fragment filmu. Przedstawia on przygotowania do koncertu muzycznego w Canterlot High, mającego zebrać pieniądze na zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Nawet Sunset Shimmer chce pomóc, ale większość uczniów nie darzy jej sympatią po ostatnich wydarzeniach na Jesiennym Balu. Mimo to piątka dziewczyn nie żywi do niej urazy, w końcu obiecały pokazać jej co to przyjaźń. right|250px 29 sierpnia 2014 (lub 30 sierpnia w naszej strefie czasowej) kanał Hasbro Studios Shorts opublikował trzeci już fragment filmu, tym razem trwający ponad cztery minuty (nie licząc sekwencji końcowej spoza filmu). Przedstawia on scenę próby zespołu The Rainbooms, której towarzyszy Sunset Shimmer. Jest jej ciężko, gdy inni wciąż mają w pamięci wydarzenia z Jesiennego Balu, ale dziewczyny z zespołu już jej wybaczyły i próbują pocieszyć piosenką. Zastanawiają się także, dlaczego podczas gry wyrastają im końskie uszy, a włosy są przedłużane na kształt ogona. Dowiadujemy się też, że to Rainbow Dash wpadła na pomysł założenia zespołu. Przerywa im na chwilę Flash Sentry, który pyta się o ewentualną wizytę Twilight. W końcu Sunset Shimmer zostaje wezwana, aby oprowadzić "nowych uczniów" po szkole – do czego sama się zgłosiła, chcąc zaprezentować się z dobrej strony, zanim usłyszą o tym, co narobiła wcześniej. right|250px Czwarty klip opublikowano 5 września 2014. Sunset Shimmer oprowadza wspomnianych w poprzednim klipie nowych uczniów, czyli dziewczyny z pierwszego fragmentu. Wydają się bardzo zainteresowane muzycznym spektaklem organizowanym w szkole. Sonata Dusk mimowolnie wyjawia, że przy pomocy śpiewu zmuszają innych do robienia tego, czego chcą. Widać także, że choć trzymają się razem, trójka dziewczyn nie do końca dogaduje się ze sobą, zwłaszcza Aria z Sonatą. Uwagę Sunset Shimmer przyciągają naszyjniki, którymi oprowadzane dziewczyny wysysają energię z innych. W odruchu obronnym, gdy Sunset próbuje bliżej się przyjrzeć jednemu z nich, Adagio łapie ją za rękę. right|250px 10 września 2014 fanowski blog Equestria Daily opublikował kolejny trailer filmu. Prawdopodobnie jest on przeznaczony do publikacji także przez amerykańskiego dystrybutora filmu na DVD – Shout! Factory. Jak przystało na trailer, zawiera on urywki z różnych momentów w filmie. thumb|right|250px Kolejny trailer pochodzi z serwisu Stardoll i został podany dalej przez blog Equestria Daily 12 września 2014. Zawiera różne urywki z filmu. mały|prawo|250px Następny trailer, prawdopodobnie z dnia 18 września 2014 pochodzi z serwisu Yahoo! TV. Kilka scen początkowych jest identycznych z poprzednim trailerem. Dowiadujemy się chociażby tego, w jaki sposób Sunset Shimmer zawiadomi Equestrię o problemach w Canterlot High. Animowane klipy promocyjne right|250px Premiera filmu została poprzedzona specjalnymi krótkometrażowymi animacjami promocyjnymi. Ponadto otrzymały także swój osobny trailer opublikowany 13 lutego 2014 na stronie Entertainment Weekly. Nie zawierają one scen z samego filmu, ale do niego nawiązują.Twitter Jima Millera Wszystkie poniższe klipy w wersji z polskim dubbingiem, poza piosenkami Ogon w ruch i Idealny dzień na zabawę, zostały po raz pierwszy oficjalnie opublikowane na kanale YouTube Galapagos Films 4 grudnia 2014. Dodatkowo klip Muzyka dla moich uszu został znaleziony 26 lipca ukryty na stronie Hasbro, lecz oficjalnie upubliczniony został dopiero wraz z resztą klipów na kanale Galapagos Films. Muzyka dla moich uszu thumb|right|250 pxPierwszy klip promocyjny to Muzyka dla moich uszu (org. Music to My Ears). Przedstawia on DJ Pon-3 słuchającą muzyki dubstep w drodze przez miasto i w szkole na lekcję. Nie tylko główna bohaterka nie wypowiada ani jednego słowa, ale wręcz w całym klipie wypowiedziano tylko jedno krótkie zdanie w cukierni. Walka o gitarę thumb|right|250 pxDrugi klip – Walka o gitarę (org. Guitar Centered) – pokazuje Rainbow Dash, która wybrała się z przyjaciółkami do sklepu z instrumentami DJ Pon-3, aby kupić nową gitarę. Jej uwagę przykuwa pewien wyjątkowy model, niestety Trixie także chce wejść w jego posiadanie. Dziewczyny decydują się rozwiązać spór pojedynkiem gitarowym. Wygrywa go Rainbow, kończąc całość przemianą w hybrydę człowieka i kucyka oraz tęczową eksplozją. Mimo to gitara, na której się pojedynkowała bardziej przypada jej do gustu. Tę, którą chciała wcześniej, oddaje konkurentce, lecz na koniec wygląda na to, że jest dla niej zbyt droga. Inwazja chomików thumb|right|250 pxKolejnym klipem z serii jest Inwazja chomików (org. Hamstocalypse Now). Rarity pomaga Fluttershy w sklepie zoologicznym. Pierwsza ma za zadanie popilnować chomiki, podczas gdy druga będzie czyścić ich klatki. Niestety wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli i chomiki zaczynają brykać po całym sklepie. Grając na tamburynie, Fluttershy uspokaja zwierzątka i (niczym flecista z Hameln) zaprowadza je tam, gdzie ich miejsce, a przy okazji wyrastają jej kucykowe uszy i skrzydła, dokładnie jak u Rainbow Dash w poprzednim klipie. Szalona Pinkie thumb|right|250 pxSzalona Pinkie (org. Pinkie on the One) to kolejny klip z serii. Dziewczynom potrzebny jest perkusista w zespole. Rainbow Dash ostrożnie wylicza, jakie cechy powinien posiadać, ale przeszkadza jej Pinkie Pie, która nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia dla swojej energii, stuka i bębni czym i gdzie popadnie. W końcu Rainbow orientuje się, że Pinkie nadawałaby się na perkusistkę i rzeczywiście, po świetnej solówce na perkusji, dziewczyna zamienia się w ludzko-kucykową hybrydę, tak jak dwie jej przyjaciółki przed nią w poprzednich klipach. Pianistka thumb|right|250 pxKolejny klip, zatytułowany Pianistka (org. Player Pianosic), koncentruje się na Rarity. Dziewczyna wybiera się na próbę wraz ze swoim instrumentem… fortepianem… na dodatek bez kółek, lecz, jak łatwo się domyślić, brakuje jej siły, aby dotrzeć z nim do odpowiedniej sali. Swoją urodą przekonuje pewną grupę chłopców, tak zwane Psy na Diamenty, aby pomogli jej w niedoli. Trójka krzepkich chłopaków taszczy instrument wraz z siedzącą na nim Rarity w odpowiednie miejsce. Główna bohaterka w końcu mocno spóźniona dociera na miejsce, lecz po chwili okazuje się, że muszą się przenieść w inne miejsce. Pinkie Pie proponuje jej bardziej przenośny instrument – syntezator naramienny (zwany także keytarem albo keytarą). Choć nie tak elegancki, syntezator spodobał się Rarity i po krótkiej partii solowej wyrastają jej kucykowe uszy, a włosy wydłużają się na kształt ogona. Gdzie mój bas? thumb|right|250 px Ostatnią z zaprezentowanych postaci poprzez klipy promocyjne jest Applejack w Gdzie mój bas?. Babcia Smith przypadkiem sprzedała na wyprzedaży garażowej gitarę basową należącą do Applejack za jedyne dwa dolary. Nabywcami okazali się niejacy bracia Flim Flam, właściciele lombardu (w polskiej wersji sklepu z zabawkami). W zamian za instrument żądają tysiąca dolarów i nie chcą przyjąć wyjaśnień, że dziewczyna jest poprzednią właścicielką. Po małym pokazie jej umiejętności, po którym Applejack wyrastają uszy, a włosy się przedłużają, zgadzają się oddać jej bas w zamian za małą… przysługę. Ogon w ruch i Idealny dzień na zabawę Ostatnie dwa klipy przybrały formę piosenek. Więcej o nich dowiesz się w osobnych artykułach: *Ogon w ruch *Idealny dzień na zabawę Książkowa adaptacja thumb|Okładka nadchodzącej książkiJeszcze przed oficjalnym potwierdzeniem nowego filmu została zapowiedziana książka autorstwa Perdity Finn o tematyce Rainbow Rocks. Jej premiera miała miejsce 8 kwietnia 2014.Książka na motywie filmu na stronie sklepu Hachette Book Group Książka opiera się w dużej mierze na klipach promocyjnych, choć dodaje kilka nowych scen. Z drugiej strony, nie pojawia się tam Twilight w ludzkiej wersji, a jedynie jest mały wątek z kucykową Twilight. Przypisy Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe